Virtual universes or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes and generally take the form of two-dimensional or three-dimensional human or fantastical representations of a person's self. These types of virtual universes are now most common in massive multiplayer online games, such as Second Life, which is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States, other countries or both.
In addition to providing a wide range of social experiences, these virtual universes also have unlimited potential for business applications. For example, virtual universes have been used to model the operation of data centers. Although the use of a virtual universe to model the operation of data centers shows promise in managing these data centers, there are still plenty of opportunities to improve upon currently employed techniques.